


Суперсимметрия

by KuroTsuki_SW_2018



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cyborgs, Drug Abuse, M/M, Mild Gore, SW 4.0, rot/decay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsuki_SW_2018/pseuds/KuroTsuki_SW_2018
Summary: Когда он прижимается щекой к груди Куроо и находит там светящийся экран, то знает, что прикоснулся к его сердцу





	Суперсимметрия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [supersymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928719) by [fealle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealle/pseuds/fealle). 



> Переведено для команды krtsk на SW 4.0

1.  
Пока ему не исполнилось пять, Куроо со смесью нежности и сарказма называл его «маленькое создание» и брал мальчика за руку своими металлическими когтями. В этом тонущем Токио дождь постоянно падает с омертвелого неба и пропитывает здания вечной гнилью, прорастающей насквозь, впитывающейся в промокший цемент и туманные окна, словно удавка, которая сжимается на трупе. 

Очень осторожно — в тихом восхищении и ужасе — маленькое создание вкладывает свои человеческие пальцы в его ладонь. Разве это неправильно — любить зверя? Разве это неправильно — вечно восторгаться выщербленным острием клинка? Кей не знал ответов на эти вопросы, когда был маленьким. Он смотрел на пепельную кожу Куроо огромными глазами, которые принимали металлическое и человеческое с той же легкостью, что и дождь, гниль и одиночество, которые были частями и составляющими компонентами этого мира. Он понимал, что был живой тенью, бредущей вдоль того, что вполне могло оказаться ржавой гильотиной. 

Когда он прижимается щекой к груди Куроо и находит там светящийся экран, то знает, что прикоснулся к его сердцу. С Куроо ты всегда получаешь именно то, чего заслуживаешь. Пока он спит, Куроо протыкает металлическим когтем тонкую кожу на его виске и проигрывает свои мысли для его сознания, как нежную мелодию, которую напевают дождь, падающий обратно в небо, и пустая заброшенная земля в начале всего, когда Кей был один. Задолго до того, как встретил Куроо. Задолго до того, как его маленькие ладошки научились нащупывать дорогу в темноте после выключения фонарей. Задолго до того, как его кожа начала пахнуть мучнистой росой и чем-то еще пострашнее. Словно жизнь, отринувшая смерть.

2.  
Однажды Куроо нашел мальчика, спавшего на груде мусора, и по тому, как тот спал, понял, что он не похож на других. Он свернулся вокруг промокшей коробки, словно зародыш, — положение невозможное для большинства из них, потому что у многих позвоночник заменили на твердый титановый, стальной или нечто похожее, но не менее проклятое. Мальчик знал, как устроиться в мягких изгибах своего убежища, и это привело Куроо восторг. В своей ночной прогулке по городу, когда глаза его горели холодным голубым светом, прежде чем принять более естественный карий оттенок, он нашел человеческого мальчика. Все его части были человеческими.

Это расстраивало. Он не мог улыбаться, потому что у него была сломана челюсть, и потому он лишь разевал рот в пароксизме улыбки. Чумные гниль и грязь ручьями струились по его подбородку, будто голодные звери. Он еще помнил время, когда был человеком. Теперь воспоминания и диалоги парили в голове невнятным шумом, а мозг сортировал картинки и звуки, разрядами прижигая их к периодам его жизни. Вспышки воспоминаний — молнии в темно-сером небе: такова была смертная жизнь. Призраком пролетая сквозь пустоту металла в нем, воспоминания о человечности были похожи на воспоминания о змеином яде. Они потоком сходили с него, закручиваясь водоворотом в сливе, как грязная вода.

Он нес мальчика на руках, словно птицу в ладони, осторожно — чтобы не повредить его хрупкие косточки металлическими объятиями. Он слышал его сны: там была целая панорама картинок с едой и что-то еще, незнакомое ему, огромное что-то, наполненное водой, чего не может быть в этом непрерывно тонущем городе. Он уже давно забыл, что такое любопытство, но размытые образы, звуки и воспоминания манили его. Поэтому он уложил маленькое тельце на металлическую пластину и повернул его так, чтобы проколоть позвоночник тончайшими иглами, вытягивая его сны. 

У мальчика были очень простые сны, подумал Куроо. Вроде желания никогда не чувствовать голода или холода. Вроде мячика для игры. Ничего такого, чего уже не было бы на рынке, но порой — и это Куроо знал очень хорошо — порой самые простые вещи могут ранить сильнее всего, оставляя крошечные порезы на сердце, которые накапливаются, образуя красный покров. Память — это рана. Память — это часы, чей механизм смазан привязанностью и населен сожалением о том, чего никогда не хотелось.

3.  
Он учил малыша, как работать коробейником. Они ходили с сумками, как когда-то раньше — врачи, но в этих сумках они носили особые хирургические инструменты, которые вставляются в определенные части позвоночника, чтобы извлекать данные, используемые для снов. Сны могут быть любыми — большими и маленькими, простыми и абстрактными, их интенсивность меняется от одной фазы быстрого сна к другой, от одного киборга к другому. Но больше всего ценится иллюзия присутствия: способность так передать эмоцию, чтобы сердце защемило, чтобы микросхемы вспыхнули огнем. 

Когда-то произошла революция; злые и отчаянные люди хотели избавить человечество от необходимости спать, но из них не осталось никого, а пережившие те времена теперь спотыкаясь бродили по улицам с бессмысленными глазами, преследуя пустое ощущение жизни. Сны позволяют людям чувствовать. И коробейники, как феи-крестные, ничего не обещали кроме условий, при которых пустота может быть заполнена — в обмен на кредиты, тысячи кредитов, на которые можно купить все, что угодно, если будешь осторожен.

В ту ночь они пришли в один известный дом. Кей аккуратно прошел между спящими и умирающими. Они смотрели сны, и их системы кровообращения, будто маленькие землетрясения, барабанили в цемент под его ботинками. У него с собой была сумка с флаконами, он был облачен в черный костюм и маску, и Куроо вел его сквозь лабиринт маленьких сломанных кукол. Куроо прикоснулся к женщине средних лет, скрючившейся в углу под старым одеялом. Она дрожала, ее рот был приоткрыт в немой мольбе. Куроо указал на ее висок:

— Режь здесь.

Кей сделал надрез.

— Хорошо. Теперь выпусти его — нежнее, — говорит он сквозь кошмарную улыбку. — Это все равно что дышать.

Кей не знает, что ей снилось. Мозг всегда обрабатывает опыт иначе, независимо от того, как сортируются данные. Но она вдруг обмякла, и на ее лице проступили восторг и изумление, а огоньки на металлической руке начали остервенело гудеть и мигать, пока не вернулись к спокойному, размеренному ритму. Она обронила брусок в пятьсот кредитов. Куроо быстро сканировал его и положил в сумку.

— Это было легко.

— ...что это был за сон?

Куроо пожалт плечами.

— Мертвые и умирающие всегда хотят чего-то странного.

— И чего же?

Куроо издал звук, похожий на клекот сокола или скрип двух лезвий по фарфору. В его полуржавом состоянии это должно истолковываться как смех.

— Они всегда хотят ощутить некую гармонию. Когда она умрет, то наконец узнает, что это такое.

4.  
Куроо рассказывает ему, что сны могут продлевать жизнь. Те, что они забирают у своих спящих объектов и отдают другим сновидцам, имеют способность привносить цель, мотивацию, что заставляет человека двигаться дальше и жить дольше, чем он мог бы. Некоторые могут жить вечно. По пути домой Куроо рассказывает о мальчике, который был ниже Кея ростом и которого держали в подвале, но он всегда, всю жизнь видел сны о друзьях и небе. Он все еще там, внизу, под грудами цемента, и тонкие трубочки поддерживают его сны. Иногда, словно в попытках вспомнить, как быть человеком, он двигает пальцами. Он думает, говорит Куроо насмешливым машинным голосом, что летает. 

Кей достает ветошь и начинает смазывать части Куроо, протирает сочленения, помогая поддерживать хорошее состояние его металлической формы. Больше половины тела состоит из титана и стали, но металл на спине и руках постепенно ржавеет. Кей очень осторожно убирает чешуйки окалины с микросхем. Кожа Куроо давно потеряла свою эластичность и сейчас натянута на кости, словно холст, он почти не чувствует своих пальцев. Кей садится рядом и ухаживает за Куроо, как делал это всегда — тысячи раз с тех пор, как тот подобрал это создание на свалке.

Куроо проводит когтями по линии его челюсти, по губам.

Кей спрашивает:

— А тебе снятся сны?

— Очень часто.

— И что ты видишь?

Куроо снова смеется странным металлическим смехом. Кей терпеливо ждет ответа.

— Теперь уже ничего особенного. Я всегда только работал и работал. Даже во сне я иду на работу.

— Странно, — тихо говорит Кей и слегка хмурится. — Ты не видишь меня во сне.

— А должен?

— Мы постоянно вместе. И тебя я вижу во сне чаще, чем что-то еще. Я думаю, что тоже заслуживаю места в твоем сознании.

Куроо это смешит.

— Ты говоришь о перекалибровке?

Перекалибровкой называется процесс, при котором воспоминание загружается в сознание киборга в надежде вдохнуть жизнь в его уже перегруженную память, с которой не справляется истощенный человеческий мозг. Это форма хирургического вмешательства, где воспоминание — топор без рукояти. Кей улыбается и качает головой.

— Память — это система, — терпеливо говорит он. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты думал обо мне, как о ржавчине.

Его пальцы мозолистые и теплые, все в черной смазке. Он начисто вытирает Куроо и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать обветренными губами, это так по-человечески. Что-то в металлическом сердце Куроо гулко взвывает от прикосновения. Это потому, тихо говорит он себе, что в его колченогую форму была встроена старая модель. Нет смысла впадать в сантименты из-за жестов, которые люди так легко раздают направо и налево.

5.  
Кей трясущимися руками снимает нижнюю часть его челюсти, открывая жуткую полость сгнившей кости и плоть, растекшуюся под металлом; запах тошнотворный и сладкий от тепла и разложения. Обычно Куроо сам может о себе позаботиться, но время от времени ему нужна помощь этого создания, которое так интересует его состояние, что оно готово лезть пальцами в дыры, где раньше были зубы и челюсть, наносить черное дегтеподобное вещество, смесь масла, смазки и химикатов, заставляющее эту консервную банку скрипеть изо дня в день. Ногти Кея погружаются в розовато-серую плоть и кровь.

— Так не больно? — спрашивает он, встречаясь взглядом с электронными глазами Куроо.

Тот качает головой.

— Пахнет очень плохо, — говорит Кей, но без отвращения. Он зачарован. Он погружается в раны с интересом стервятника и вычищает их.

Потом облизывает пальцы.

— Покажи мне остальное, — шепчет он.

Сны разъедают тело. Киборгу необходимо заставить его функционировать за пределами возможностей, но никто еще не освоил искусства покорения времени и гравитации, и ни одно человеческое тело не справилось со скоростью старения. Металл и плоть — две противоположности, съедающие человеческий мозг заживо, кроша его зазубренными краями. Если и можно что-то сказать о душе, то она разорвана на части постоянно растущей потребностью тела гнаться за каждым мгновением удовольствия. И чем дольше сознание держится на плаву, тем больше мозг должен запоминать и проживать.

Куроо уже какое-то время спит. В его теле слишком много модификаций, он похож на разобранного человека, полусгнившие части которого торчат на каких-то штырях, напоминающих зубочистки. Некий выставочный образец того, что некогда существовало, окруженный смазкой, химикатами и сигнальными огнями. Куроо не помнит, когда все стало плохо до такой степени, что он вынужден был полагаться на обновления, которые подсказывали, какие из частей тела требуют ремонта. Но это тело — единственное, которое Кей видел с детства, с тех самых пор, как этот зверь с когтистыми пальцами явился ему под дождем. Он целует металлическую грудь Куроо, металлические бедра. Его металлические пальцы прекрасно помещаются у Кея во рту, а металлический член хорош настолько, что модификации, встроенные в него, доводят Кея до состояния оргазма, который ему нравится гораздо больше, чем с некоторыми другими людьми, населяющими этот погружающийся под воду, тонущий, гниющий мир. Куроо не способен испытывать желание, он не может почувствовать разницу между похотью и необходимостью заменить какие-то провода в своем теле. Но он помнит — или скорее высек в своем сознании — что такое эротизм, и то, что он считает эротичным, смешивается теперь с чем-то более развратным, пока он вводит понятия и образы в сны Кея, властно впиваясь когтями в его бедра.

Сны Кея после того, как он доводит себя до изнеможения, всегда очень яркие, насыщенные. Они приносят очень солидные доходы от тех, кто чувствует себя слишком одиноким. Отчаявшимся. От тех, кто хочет вспомнить, каково это — спать в темноте, держа кого-то за руку. В некоторых домах есть сновидцы, которые знают, как Кей ощущает, слышит, чувствует вкус Куроо в своих снах, потому что эти сны погружают им в позвоночник хирургическими инструментами. Ощущение… всякий раз… довольно познавательное. Сложное, совершенно оторванное от проводков, ведущих от позвоночника к голове, но… познавательное.

Кей целует размах плеч Куроо.

— Можем добавить еще каких-нибудь приспособлений и выступов на твою нижнюю часть тела и посмотреть, что получится.

— Маленький грязнуля, — каркает Куроо. — Но… почему бы и нет?

Кей вытягивает ослабленные жилы, кожу и сгнившие кости из его каркаса. И Куроо шепчет — в своем металлическом и человеческом сознании: почему бы нет?

6.  
Он никогда не говорил об этом Кею, но иногда чувствует себя просто костюмом. Костюмом, сшитым из имени и разных команд, который постоянно видит во сне мир как вспышки кодов и воспоминаний о том, как был человеком. Заброшенная жизнь, с которой он пришел к согласию, поскольку эйфория от собственных снов разрушила его изнутри. Возможно, это эгоистично. По большому счету Кею неважно, сколько этот мир идет ко дну или гниет, но Куроо знает, что когда говорит, будто видел себя во сне одного, он имеет в виду именно это. И пусть дождь падает в небеса в противоположность погружающемуся на дно миру с этим тошнотворным ощущением отчаяния и нескончаемого запаха гниения.

Кей тщательно готовит сумку для выхода на работу, складывает кредиты в кошелек, чтобы позже купить еще инструментов. В их существующем по инерции хозяйстве он единственный работает как часы, на него можно положиться. Куроо следит за ним остекленевшим взглядом, и когти царапают ладонь снова и снова — как тысячи раз в те времена, когда он был хрупким созданием с маленькими косточками внутри. И Кей наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его металлические губы своими теплыми губами, дышит на металл с чувством гораздо более сложным, чем просто жалость. Кей знает, как называется эта эмоция, но этот сон он всегда отказывался показывать Куроо по той или иной причине, а тот не настаивал. У каждого из них есть свои маленькие секреты.

— Я скоро вернусь, — говорит Кей.

Куроо берет его за руку своими когтями. Во снах Кея у Куроо широкие плечи, легкомысленная улыбка и взлохмаченные волосы. Когда Кей прикасается к нему, он дышит. Когда проводит подушечками пальцев по груди, то чувствует рельеф мышц и ребер. Глаза Куроо сияют голубым, и карим, и наконец становятся совсем темными, а пальцы сжимаются на запястье Кея. Впервые за долгое-долгое время он вспоминает, каково это — прикасаться к нему.


End file.
